


The Fun Of The Fair

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria visits a funfair with Jamie, and realises it's not the first time she's been there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Of The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> For an LJ writing meme. Prompt from [Clocketpatch](/users/clocketpatch): _a lost childhood memory - Jamie / Victoria_

It was a summer evening, and the funfair was at its busiest. The bustle of the crowd blended with the notes of barrel organs and the cries of fairground barkers. The air was filled with the smells of food, straw and coal smoke. 

"How does it feel, being back in your right time?" Jamie asked. 

"It isn't quite my right time, but several years prior." Victoria leaned across and adjusted the straw boater that she'd insisted Jamie wear. "I shall have to remember to behave properly. I fear that I must have picked up all kinds of bad habits from you and the Doctor." 

"You mean things like wearing trousers?" 

"Jamie!" Victoria hastily shushed him. "I beg you, do not mention that here. It would be scandalous!" 

"Couldn't have that, could we?" Jamie asked, with a grin. 

"We most certainly could— Jamie!" Victoria clutched Jamie's arm sharply. "Over there!" 

Jamie tried to work out what she was staring at, but could make out nothing unusual in the throng of people. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"I'm sure I saw Miss Mathers." Victoria moved closer to him. "She was my governess when I was a little girl. Yes! Look, the woman in the grey dress." 

"She looks nice," Jamie said. 

Victoria shuddered. "I thought her so strict. I was terrified of her. But if she's here, that must... oh! Jamie, do you see the girl with her?" 

Jamie looked from the frightened child to the blossoming young woman at his side. "She's you?" 

"She must be." Victoria shook her head. "Until I saw her I had not the slightest recollection of this fair." 

"You knew where the coconut shy was," Jamie pointed out. "And the shooting gallery." 

"I did, did I not? But I can hardly believe Miss Mathers would have allowed me to shoot at targets. She would have considered it most improper." 

"You can't remember anything else about what happened?" Jamie asked. 

"I cannot." Victoria shook her head. "I expect that Miss Mathers found some fault with my behaviour and I was taken home in disgrace and punished. I was a very naughty girl, or so I was often told." 

"I canna believe that." Jamie squeezed her hand. 

Victoria stiffened, the blood draining from her face. "Jamie, she's coming this way! She'll see us!" 

"She'll not know you—" Jamie began. Then, seeing that words would be of no comfort to Victoria in her present state, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. The governess, with a sniff of disapproval, hastily turned and led her young charge away. 

"Oh." Victoria, furiously blushing, broke off the kiss. 

"I'm sorry." Jamie avoided her eyes. "But you said you didnae want her to see your face, and that's the only way I—" 

Victoria put her hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, Jamie." 

There was a short, awkward pause. 

"What d'ye want to do now?" Jamie asked. "There's a man selling chestnuts, or we could go on yon roundabout again." 

"No thank you," Victoria said. "It makes me feel dizzy. But... did we not earlier see a sign advertising the Tunnel of Love?" 

"That's right," Jamie said. "I asked what it was, and you said it was nothing but an excuse for lewd and wicked behaviour." 

"I was only repeating what my governesses told me. I think we should discover the truth for ourselves." 

"You're sure?" 

Victoria nodded, her eyes sparkling. "It seems that I still am a very naughty girl."


End file.
